First Love
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: I still don't know what real love is. CHAP 2 UPDATE ! RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

Selamat siang minna-san ^^

Ciymii balik lagi dnegan cerita yang baru .

OK. Let's starting to read ^^

Bleach belongs to Eyang Tite Kubo

First Love belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

_I still don't know what real love is_

_-Rukia Kuchiki-_

Pagi yang cerah , matahari mulai tersenyum karena kedatangannya di hari Senin kali amatlah dinanti oleh sebagian orang untuk memulai aktivitas setelah Sabtu Minggu mengistirahatkan diri dari kepenatan.

Nampaknya senyum matahari tak membuat gadis berambut pendek dan bermata violet tersenyum balik karena Senin hari ini dia harus mulai go extramile di kelas tiga ajaran baru di Karakura Senior High School.

Bis yang dinanti sang pemilik violet semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu akhirnya tiba. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kendaraan yang akan membawanya pulang pergi selama satu tahun ke depan akan penuh nan sesak di hari wal aktivitas semua orang.

'Err..kapan bis tiap pagi akan longgar dan aku bias duduk sih?' gumamnya dalam hati seraya ikut berdesak-desakkan di antara orang-orang yang akan bekerja maupun anak sekolah yang katanya siap menuntut ilmu di hari Senin.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ke goukon. " Terdengar suara laki-kali yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang bersama teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Rambut orange terang dengan setelan seragam sekolah berupa jas berwarna biru muda melekat di badan beberapa orang remaja putra itu.

"Memangnya apa asiknya sihgoukon?" sahut salah satu laki-laki yang juga duduk di belakang.

"Geezz.. Kau begitu menyedihkan,Renji! Haha". Jawab Ichigo, pria berambut orange yang edang memegangi handicamp seraya mengambil gambar di sekitar bus.

"Hai, Ichigo! Sedang mengambil gambar apa kau? Apakah seorang gadis cantik? Wow! Gadis berseragam sailor yang cantik!" Ucap stu Toushiro, salah satu teman laki-laki berambut orange.

"Ahh!" merasa dibicarakan segerombolan laki-laki yang duduk di belakang bus, Rukia langsung saja menoleh kea rah sumber suara .

"Oh, dia menakutiku! Tiba-tiba saja melihat sekitarnya." Ucap Ichigo.

"Jadi benar gadis berkaca mata itu?"

"Yup!" Ichigo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku melihat gambarnya!" rengek Toushiro seraya mengambil handicamp yang dipegang oleh Ichigo.

"Huaaah…membosankan! Aku tidak bernafsu dengan gadis bermata empat yang pendek itu."

Seketika perhatian orang-orang di dalam bis tertuju pada gads berambut hitam dan berkaca mata yang sedang dibicarakan oleh para pemuda dari Seireitei Senior High School itu.

"Hahaha…gadis bermata empat!" ceplos sebuah suara dari siswa satu sekolahnya asal.

"Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan gadis itu!." Seorang siswi lain dengan asalnya lagi mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas ditunjukan si mata violet.

"Eh? Bukankah dia itu Kuchiki Ru- siapa aku lupa. Dia dari kelas A kan ?"

Suasana tidk menyenangkan mulai dirasakan Rukia, gadis yang sedari tadi dibicarakan orang-orang satu bis gara-gara ucapan seorang pria berambut putih dari Seireitei dan gerombolannya.

'OK. Excuse me for wearing sunglasses! This is the reason why I don't like to ride the bus in the mornings. It gets so crammed. And when the people get off the bus, the strong smell of their cologne is so really nauseating! And lately these bunch of idiots have been riding the bus too.' Grundel Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja Rukia berkeliling memandang ketiga pria yang menurutnya idiot karena telah mengatainya si mata empat. Dan.. violetnya bertemu dengan mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Ichigo memberikan tanda victory lewat jemarinya.

Ack!

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Oh, tidak! Anggap saja mata kami tidak pernah saing bertemu. Fuwh! Aku harus tetap tenang seperti biasa.'

"Apa kau menyukai buku itu?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Rukia. Rukia yang sedang –pura-pura- asyik membaa buku sontak kaget dengan tindakan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya buku yang sama." Kata Ichigo tenang. Rukia hanya bias bersweatdrop ria dengan wajah yang tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya.

"Gambar Yuugi di buku itu hebat bukan ?" masih dengan wajah tenang dan senyum terindah sepanjang masa. "Aku menyukainya." Tambahnya lagi.

'eh? Kenapa dia berbicara padaku? Dan..dan kenapa wajahku jadi panas dan merah begini.' Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bias bergumam dalam hati.

"Kyaaaa" Rukia berteriak histeris dengan sikapnya yang bias dibilang..salting.

"Hei Awas !"

**TBC**

**A/N**

Dimaaafin ciymi capek ngetiknya. Maybe nanti bakal ciymi edit and republish. Yang ini segini dulu yaaa..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**For my next story **


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minnaaaa … ^^

Akhirnya ciymii memutuskan untuk update kilat fict satu ini.

Butuh perjuangan memang. Sekarang baru kerasa gimana rasanya jadi author fanfict multichapter dengan readers yang minta update-an kilat.

Apalagi ciymii punya 2 tanggungan fict multichapter yang lain selain fict first love ini.

Oyee..di chapter 2 dan selanjutnya ciymii akan menggunakan Rukia POV seutuhnya.

Well, gag banyak cingcong. Langsung bace ajee yee ^^

Bleach punyanya akang Tite Kubo

First Love punyanya Chappy Ruki Oguri

= Happy Reading =

"Awas!"

Bodoh kau Rukia! Kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah begini sih. Lihat kau hampir terjatuh dan sekarang si rambut orens sedang menahan badanmu agar tak jatuh. Mataku terbelalak melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajaku. Oh tidak!

"kyaaaa…"

Aku melepaskan tangannya yang sempat melingkar di perutku. Untung saja bis yang aku tumpangi sekarang sudah berheti tepat di tempat tujuanku.

"Hei,bukumu tertinggal!" teriaknya.

"Ini buku-" entah disengaja atau tidak saat hendak turun dari bis bukuku yang hendak ia berikan malah membuat rokku tersibak ke atas. Alhasil celana dalam chappy yang sedang kupakai terlihat oleh semua orang.

"Aarrrghhht ! what the *pip !"

"Ma..maaf!"

"Pervert maaaaaan!" aku segera turun dan ia hanya memandangku dengan tampang mesum tak bersalah dari jendela bis. Hari yang sial bukan?

Hhh…untungnya sudah di sekolah. Setidaknya nanti teman-teman sekelasku tidak ada yang tahu kejadian sial yang menimpaku pagi ini. Sialan di pervert man itu tadi!

Kejadian pagi benar-benar membuatku tidak bersemangat hari ini. Aku berjalan ke kelas dengan gontainya.

"Ohayo." Sapaku pada teman-teman dengan tidak bersemangat dan berjalan duduk di bangkuku.

"Nah..di sana kalian juga bisa menemukan pacar. Pasti seru bukan?"

Oh ya. Yang sedang bicara itu Riruka. Gadis paling popular di sekolah kami. Pasti dia sedang mengumumkan tentang goukon. Entah kenapa gadis satu senang sekali dengan acara begituan.

"Ahh benarkah itu Riruka?"

Oh tidak, satu orang sudah menjadi korban. Pasti sebentar lagi gadis-gadis yang lain akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Iya dong. Pastinya dengan baju yang bagus dan dandanan yang cantik banyak pria yang akan melirik kalian. Setidaknya itu langkah awal kalian untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki . oh ya satu lagi ganti kacamata kalian dengan kontak lens agar tidak terlihat kuno. Benarkan Rukia? Jelasnya panjang lebar kepada setiap murid yang ada di kelas. Dan entah kenapa pertanyaan yang terakhir harus membawa-bawa namaku sih.

"Eh?"

Dari dulu Riruka memang tidak suka padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa karna aku ini memakai kacamata dan penampilanku selalu kuno jadi dia tidak menyukaiku? Tapi itu kan urusanku bukan urusan dia. Di depan teman-teman saja ia selalu bersikap manis. Haah.. aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ikut ke goukon Rukia?" Tanya Momo , sahabatku.

"eh?" aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan tentang goukon. Momo hanya tersenyum menanti jawaban dariku.

"Sepertinya ibuku tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk ikut." Wajah Momo yang tadi tersenyum berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Tapi kan aku belum ijin. Mungkin saja kalau aku bilang akan diijinkan. Hehe." Kataku berbohong. Aku tdak tega melihat wajah Momo jika sudah seperti itu.

"Ah..kalau memang perlu aku akan mintakan ijin kepada ibumu." Wajah Momo kembali sumringah. Heran sekali dengan kata-kata seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Oh ya , Rukia. Nanti pulang sekolah kau temani aku sebentar ke Loch Ness ya?"

"Eh? Ada apa ke sana?"

"Hanya reunian kecil dengan Hitsu-chan. Hehe. Mau ya?"

"Tapi sebentar ya? Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di sana."

Teeeeng..

Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran membosankan akan segera dimulai.

== SKIP TIME =

Teett…tettt..teettt..

Fiuh! Akhirnya sekolah hari ini selesai. Seperti janjiku pada Momo hari ini aku akan menemani Momo bertemu pacarnya –yang sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Aku berjalan melambat. Momo saking semangatnya sampai-sampai mungkin tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tertinggal jauh darinya. Yaaah..setidaknya aku tahu Loch Ness itu di mana.

"Hei!"

"Aah!" seorang menepuk punggungu dari belakang dengan keras membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh.

"HEI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MAIN TEPUK PUNGGUNG ORANG!" kataku penuh dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"hehe.. maaf!"

Oh tidak.. pria berambut orens yang hampir berbuat mesum padaku tadi pagi.

"Bukumu tertinggal." Katanya sambil menepukkan buku ke kepalaku. (bener gag menepukkan? Aduh ciymii gag banyak kosa kata nih. Jadi aneh diskripsinya #palk!)

"Lain kali jangan menjatuhkan buku sembarangan. Dasar ceroboh!"

Aku hanya memasang wajah masam. Tidak tahu apa kenapa aku menjatuhkan buku sembarangan? Itukan gara-gara kau yang seenaknya sok akrab menggodaku.

"TERIMA KASIH ! PERMISI !" saking geramnya dengan tingkah pemuda berambut orens ini aku menekankan kata-kataku untuknya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tengah rame dengan orang yang sedang lalu lalang.

"hei! Jalan menuju Loch Ness di sana , pendek !"

WHAT ? pendek ? siapa yang dikatai pendek? Aku?

"Eh! Jangan suka mengatai orang se-" kalimatku terputus karena tiba-tiba pemuda orens ini menarik tanganku masuk ke sebuah deparmen store di dalam sebuah mall.

"Kau terlihat kuno dengan pakaian seragammu seperti itu. Aku akan membuatmu terlihat cantik!"

SI rambut orens ini kenapa sih? Kenal saja tidak! Aneh!

Si rambut orens kini sedang memilihkan pakaian yang pas untukku. Berkali-kali ia bilang ini tidak cocok. Yang ini bagaimana ya?

"Naah..yang ini saja!" katanya sambil memegang pakaian yang kini telah ia temukan untukku.

"Cepat pakai ini!" dengan nafas berat aku menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan pemuda orens ini. Dan dengan cepat aku segera menuju fitting room untuk mencoba pakaian yang ia pilihkan untukku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dengan memakai dress hitam yang menurutku manis. Pintar juga pemuda orens ini memilihkan baju.

Ceklek!

Ah! Lihat! Aku membuatnya ternganga dengan dress hitam yang aku pakai.

"Naah…begin kan lebih baik. Kau terlihat manis." Katanya dengan stay cool.

"Sekarang kita temuui Toushiro. Dia dan pacarnya sudah menunggu di Loch Ness." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa babibubebo kami melangkah menuju Loch Ness. Siapa itu Toushiro bahkan aku tidak kenal. Kami diam selama berjalan menuju Loch Ness. Tidak jauh sih tempatnya. Loch Ness masih dalam satu mall ini. Aku masih terus berfikir keras siapa pemuda orens ini. Kenapa suka sekali sok kenal seperti ini. Aku putuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"E..ano..kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?"

Kami berhenti berjalan.

" aku memang tidak pernah mengenalku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membelikanku baju? Mengajakku ke Loch Ness dan kenapa kau tahu tujuanku memang ke sana?"

Hazelnya kini menatap violetku tajam.

"Hehehe…maaf! Kita belum berkenalan ya? Aku.. aku Ichigo..Ichigo kurosaki." Jawabnya tiba-tiba dengan cengengesan. Orang aneh. Setelah menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya kini ia cengengesan seperti tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau Rukia kan?"

Eh? Kenapa dia tahu namanku?

"Jangan nenujukkan tampang bodoh sepert itu. Aku ini teman pacar temanmu!."

Aku masih bingung.

"temanmu Momo. Dia itu pacar Toushiro kan?"

Masih bingung. Setahuku pacar Momo itu Histugaya. Apa Toushiro dan Hitsugaya itu orang yang sama?

"Aahh..benar-benar tampang bodoh. Sudah! Mereka sudah menunggu kita."

C

R

O

Kali ini kami sudah sampai di Loch Ness. Dan benar kini Momo sudah di sana dengan seorang laki-laki. Mungkinkah itu pacarnya?

"Hai..Rukia!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Oh..kau sudah bersama Ichigo?"

Lihat. Sepertinya aku saja di sini yang bodoh. Yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kini aku duduk di sebelah Momo. Di depanku kini ada si rambut orens Ichigo dan satunya –err- mungkin itu Hitsugaya.

"oya rukia. Kenalkan ini Toushiro.. Toushiro ini Rukia sahabatku yang paling cantik."

"Hai.." sapa Touhiro sambil melambaikan tangannya –gaje-

"Dan yang di sebelahnya ini kau pasti sudah kenalkan. Namanya Ichigo."

Yayaya… dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali Rukia."

"Ah.. benarkah?" jawaban yang sungguh aku paksakan. Momo tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku rasa kalian cocok sekali."

Momo mulai lagi. Menjadi mak comblang untukku dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas. Aku hanya tersenyum sebisaku.

Ugh ! dari tadi aku diam saja. Rasanya ingin cepat pulang.

"Kau tidak minum?" sapa Ichigo kepadaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Pria satu ini memang seperti pandai sekali menggoda setiap wanita. Lihat wajah mesum yang selalu diiringi senyuman penuh arti yang selalu ia pamerkan. Aku akui dia tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Tapi kalau dia tebar pesona terus seperti itu aku jadi merasa aneh.

Mengapa sedari tadi aku tidak minum? Itu karena minuman yang ada di depanku ini bertuliskan 1% mengandung alcohol. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak minum. Walaupun Cuma satu persen saja toh itu teteap saja alcohol dan pastilah memabukkan. Apa jadinya nanti aku jika pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Bisa-bisa perang dunia ke tiga akan terjadi di rumahku. Ya..ibuku pasti akan sangat marah besar.

Namun, tanpa memperdulikan tulisan yang ada di kaleng minuman , dengan penuh rasa emosi dan muka masam karena hanya menjadi obat nyamuk aku segera menghabiskan minuman yang ada di depanku itu.

Glek glek glek aaah..

"Aku mau pulang." Aku mulai berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Eh..Rukia?"

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku pusing sekali. Mungkin ini efek minuman 1% alcohol yang baru saja aku minum tadi. Penglihatanku mulai kabur dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Rukiiiiaaa…" treiak mereka secara bersamaan.

C

R

O

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar.

"Aahh..di..dimana ini?"

"Selamat pagi Rukia!"

Heh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena belum memakai kacamata. Aku mencoba meraba-raba di mana kacamataku. Ya dapat! Hampir saja kau ingin memakai kaca mataku ada tangan kekar yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Menghalangiku menggunakan kacamata dan … seseorang tengah mencium bibirku. Aku dapat melihatnya. Dia..dia Ichigo? Apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku? Mataku masih terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan saat ini padaku.

Satu menit kami berciuman. Dan akhirnya dia menghentikan ciumannya dan memakaikan kaca mataku dengan tangan kekarnya. Kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyaaaaaa….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR MESUUUUMMM !" teriakku histeris. Tak percaya debgan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Hehe..habis kau manis sekali tanpa kacamata sih Rukia!" jawab Ichigo cengengesan.

"Heh? Di mana aku?" Tanyaku heran karena aku mendapati ruangan ini bukan kamarku.

"Di apartemenku." Masih tetap cengengesan.

"Aku mau pulang!."

"Sebaiknya kau langsung ke sekolah. Ini sudah jam setengah delapan. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan masuk dan jika kau pulang, aku jamin kau akan terlambat!" jelanya panjang lebar. Benar-benar tanpa dosa.

"Ini seragammu. Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Eh? Seragamku di sana lalu aku sekrang menggunakan pakaian…

"Aaargghttt siapa yang mengganti pakainku dengan pakaian ini?" aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang tidak menggunakan pakaianku sendiri.

"Hehe..tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi? Di sini kan hanya kita berdua." (author tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Ichigo yang benar-benar tanpa dosa #palk!)

"jadi kau.. kau melihat semuanya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"DASAR MESUUUUUUM!"

-TBC-

-ciymii's curcol-

Cerita makin aneh gag sih? Kayaknya iya..iya..

*wkwkwkwk #ketawagaje

Oh..well.. ciymii jelaskan sedikit.

Sebenernya ichigo udah tahu lama soal Rukia. Ya tentunya dari Momo. Ichigo sangat yain Rukia adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis tapi memang perlu diubah sedikit. Rukia di sini apaki kacamata gedhe kayak anak-anak yang kutu buku itu loh.

Setelah pingsan ichigo bawa rukia ke apartemennya dengan sengaja karena ya karena pengen aja. *wkwkwk #dilempar jeruk sama ichigo #nangkap jeruknya #plak!

Nah waktu rukia nginep di apartemen ichigo, momo blang ke maknya rukia kalau dia nginep di rumahnya. Jadi .. aman deh.. hehe

Nah..gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Apakah garing ,? Jelek? Abal? Perlu dilanjutkan atau discontinued *ngarep banget* . kasih tahu lewat review ya?

Sankyoouuuuu :DDDD

PS: ciymii publish fict ONE-SHOT ICHIRUKI yang lain judulnya Pohon, daun, dan angiin. Review juga yee #plak


End file.
